All About You
by FirstLaugh-LastTears
Summary: "When did you know that Dad was 'the one? That you would love him forever?" Hermione tells her daughter about the day she knew she'd found true love. VERY fluffy. Surprise Pairing. Songfic based on "All About You" by McFly. Read&Review!


**A/N: Hi everybody! I was feeling really sappy and romantic last night/this morning and ended up writing this. It is my first fic with this pairing and I hope I did well. I don't really think the guy is OOC here because I think this is something he would do if he had the chance. It is based on the song "All About You" by McFly (yes, they did name their band after Marty Mcfly. That's an actual fun fact.)**

**I named their child Maria because I think it's a pretty name and she refers to Harry as Uncle Harry because he such a close family friend.**

**For those of you who don't know, K.I.S.S stands for Keep It Simple, Stupid.**

**_Italics= thoughts or lyrics_**

**Beta: TalaDentro because she reads through this sappy crap that's so fluffy I could die. (Anyone catching the reference gets a cookie!) **

**Betanote: I GOT A COOKIE! MUAHAHAHAAA!**

All About You

"Hey, Mom?" I turned away from my muggle computer to see my daughter running a hand through her bright red hair with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"When did you know Dad was 'the one'? That you would love him forever?" I stood and walked over to her, sitting on the couch as I remembered that day.

"I would have to say that it was the day I hated him most." Maria's thoughtful expression turned incredulous at my answer. "Let me tell you the story. You see, about two years before your Uncle Harry killed Voldemort, your father and I were still in school and we had just had a nasty fight. It was so bad, I had to leave before I transfigured him into a blast-ended skrewt."

"What were you arguing about?"

"I honestly can't remember," I replied. "I don't actually remember a lot. Just the look in his eyes, a mixture of shock and disbelief….But most of all, I remember the words your father said. The words that made me sure I loved him more than anything in the world."

~_~Flashback~~_

I ran all the way to the courtyard in front of the castle and sat on one of the benches, crying for about an hour. _I can't believe it! How could he say such awful things? _I thought, watching as people walked around the fountain, talking and laughing. Just as I was beginning to damn that bloody git to the deepest depths of Hell, I heard a strange sound. I looked up to see everyone around me staring toward the castle doors. I followed suit and saw something quite peculiar.

There he was, walking down the steps with a muggle guitar in his hands. He was playing a rhythmic melody that I rather enjoyed. Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me and starting to sing.

_ "It's all about you. It's all about you, baby. It's all about you. It's all about you. Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew. So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'. Then you whispered in my ear and you told me to say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'. And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to. But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do. So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do. Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you. Yeah...And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to. But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do. So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do. Dancing on the kitchen tiles. Yes you make my life worthwhile, so I told you with a smile...It's all about you. It's all about you. It's all about you, baby. It's all about you. It's all about you." _

"What are you doing?" I asked as the music ended. He kneeled down in front of me and took my hand in his.

"I never really knew how to K.I.S.S a situation correctly, did I? All I really want to say is that I love you, Hermione Grainger. I really do."

~~_End Flashback~~_

"What happened then?" Maria asked, her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Your mother took pity on me and kissed me. Then married me two years later." We both looked up from the couch to see George standing in the doorway with a crooked smile on his face.

"Wow, Dad. I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Not really. I was just a blubbering teenager. Your mum is though. Even if she'll never admit it."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I looked at my family with the most glorious of feelings.

Love.

**A/n: See, told you it was sappy. Review please!**


End file.
